The Red Horizon, English Version
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: This painting is still undone, so far from done. But you go, so let me finish it. Shizu/Kanra, death chara, OOC-ness. A bit cheesy too. Review please! :D


**Title:** The Red Horizon

**Summary:** This painting is still undone, so far from done. But you go, so let me finish it.

**Pairing:** Shinra a.k.a ShizuKanra

**Rate:** T?

**Disclaimer:** durarara! isn't mine~! I only hope it was.

**Bacotan:** Well, this story was a birthday present for my lil' bro. And it was… two months ago. OwO

Okay… I don't know what else to say.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Shizuo was silence as he stared in mild horror the formerly white floor now covered in red blood like a carpet. The blood came from inside his body.

He then turned to his hands, covered in blood as a result of covering his mouth when he vomitted the liquid. Also his blood stained white shirt.

His head was pounding, his stomach felt as if it was twisting inside. Kanra would be here in any minute. How was he supposed to explain his 'brand new red carpet' in his bathroom to Kanra?

As he mused, a knock was heard.

Shizuo quickly ran to his room after hurriedly washed his hands and mouth, changed his blood stained shirt and hid it away, then locked the bathroom's door and hid the key.

After checking twice nothing was odd, he opened the door just to face a pouting Kanra.

"Shizu-chan, how long do you think I've waited here, hm?" she asked with a deep scowl.

"Sorry. I fell asleep. You were too long."

"Eh? Why is it my fault?" Kanra flooded him with angry question again.

Gently, Shizuo put his hand atop of Kanra's head and patted the girl's head. "The painting won't finish itself if you keep standing there just to scold me, you know."

Kanra scoffed and walked inside. Then she realized that her hair was a mess because of the wind outside. "Hey, I'm borrowing the bathroom. My hair is a mess because you're such a heartless person to let me outside for too long."

Shizuo's breath was hitched. What reason should he use so Kanra wouldn't go into the blood stained room?

"Err… the toilet is gummed."

"I'm going to make my hair, not to use the toilet."

"And the mirror was broken because I accidentally punched it yesterday," he quickly added.

Kanra stared him questioningly. "You know, Shizu-chan? Sometimes, you're just plain weird," she muttered while smiling a little. "Well, let me use the mirror in your room, then."

Shizuo nodded. At least everything was fine for now.

* * *

"Shizu-chan, you use too much yellow."

"You use the brush a bit too rough, Kanra."

"Ah! I forgot to buy extra paint!"

"Hey! Be careful! What would you do if the paint is spilled?"

"Gyah! Shizu-chan! You spill the red paint!"

Shizuo's room was filled with those kind of shout, filled with complain when things didn't turned out as expected, filled with laughter when they found something ridiculous for them.

Then Kanra grinned a bit, satisfied with their half-done work.

"Yup, perfect. We'll just have to buy more red paint, then we can finish it sometimes before the deadline later."

Shizuo respond with a smile. He didn't know how much time left for him. But he nodded anyway. "Yea, we'll finish it together later."

* * *

But 'later' never came.

Shizuo was brought to the hospital at the night. Fortunately, Tsugaru was home early that day. If not, then he would be dead at home.

But, still. Fortunate or not, it was useless.

At exactly ten at night, crying could be heard inside the white building. Heiwajima Shizuo was no more.

Kanra stayed silent in her room with red eyes. She sat weakly but the floor near her bed, staring at Shizuo's picture in her hand phone. Shizuo looked so healthy in there even though he was wearing the hospital white attire after being checked by the doctor for god-only-knew-how-many-times that month.

He had weak organs was what the doctor said.

She broke into tears again. If only she didn't ask Shizuo to do this join-project with her, then maybe Shizuo could live some days longer. Maybe Shizuo could keep her company for a while longer.

Maybe Shizuo could live long enough until she died first!

Kanra knew it was selfish of her. But, what could be done? She liked to leave more that to be left.

She then stared at her hair which wasn't as gleaming as it used to be, then at her hands which Shizuo said had become thinner and thinner, and her shoulder's bones which was even more visible than before.

Her body was ruined by cancer faster than expected.

But why it wasn't her who died first?

* * *

_She stared at the compact mirror in her hand in anger. Her hair was again falling and was getting ugly after the therapy._

_"Hey, are you skipping class again?" a voice surprised her who was still being so busy with staring her innocent mirror angrily._

_Shizuo was standing by the doorway of the roof, where she was musing about her life._

_"Ask yourself."_

_Shizuo laughed. "I'm skipping class again. I just don't like to hear Konishi-sensei's word of the day of me," he answered._

_Yes, Kanra knew why the blond didn't. The boy wasn't sick; it was just that his internal organs were weak. And the PE teacher was always saying things. He said that Shizuo was only using his condition as an excuse to skip class._

_Shizuo just sat beside her. "You don't like me being here?"_

"_Eh?"_

_"You're pouting since I came here earlier."_

_Kanra was stuttered. "I-it's not it! I was just being mad! That's all…"_

_"Mad?"_

_The girl nodded. "See? My hair just keeps getting ugly each day. I used to be so proud of it. If only I hadn't got cancer…" she grumbled. Shizuo then laughed. "H-hey! What's so funny?"_

_"Well, try to think about it. At least you still have hair. Other people have their head bald."_

_"Yea, I know that."_

_"Besides, it's better being healthy than having nice hair but dying, isn't it?"_

_This was the first time Kanra ever met someone too overly optimistic like Shizuo. "And… I guess it's much nicer if Kanra still exists."_

_They both could feel heat creeping up to their faces. "Y-you're starting to ramble, Shizu-chan!"_

_"I-I didn't know what I've just said! Hey! My name's not 'Shizu-chan'!"_

_"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan!"_

_"Nomimushi, Nomimushi, Nomimushi!"_

_They didn't know for how long they had been throwing each other names with similarly red faces. They finally fell silent and laughed. "You really like me, do you?" Kanra asked as a joke._

_The answer was unexpected. "Yup. I think I love you so much."_

_Okay. Truly unexpected at all. "Why?"_

_"Well, maybe mostly because you're the only person I know who still treat me normally even after you know about my condition. The others treat me either like I'm a brittle vase or I'm a person who use my condition as an excuse for everything."_

_"Hm…"_

_"And, I guess it's because we have the same hobby. It's quite neat, actually."_

"_Painting?"_

_"Yea."_

_They stared at each other and smiled._

* * *

She wasn't even strong enough to see the gravestone in front of her, the gravestone with 'Heiwajima Shizuo' written on it.

She cried and went home right away after the funeral.

In her room, she stared at the half-done painting she made with Shizuo which was brought to her this morning. It lacked of many things and it still was so far from the word done. That was what Kanra realized now.

The canvas was meant to be painted by both of them, not her or Shizuo alone. The formerly almost perfect painting felt so undone in front of her now.

With trembling hands, Kanra prepared paints, brush and a palette, and then started to scratch a color to the painting. This was the first time she drew the brush onto the canvas without Shizuo there with her. She realized she was lonely.

But she kept on continuing the painting.

* * *

The next days, Kanra still tried to finish the canvas which was too large for only her alone.

A bit more. Just a bit more and it would be done.

* * *

That day Kanra screamed desperately, staring at the now flat tube of red paint which meant that it was empty. There was no way she could finish all this without red! The horizon between the sea and the sky when the sun was drowning, everything wouldn't be complete without it!

She cried. It was past midnight. She should've bought the extra some days before.

In the midst of her crying, she felt suffocating and nauseous. Then she felt something running down her nose. Warm and suffocating at the same time. With trembling fingers, she touched it with exact thought of what the liquid was.

Blood.

She should've been scared. She should've been sad.

But she smiled. She took a small knife from her table drawer and pressed the sharp edge on her wrist.

Just a bit more and the painting will be finished.

* * *

All eyes were set at the large painting displayed by the middle of the exhibition room as if it was the diva of all the paintings there.

The dying color of the sun which gave away the feeling of a farewell, the rushing waves at the water felt like a fervent and undying feeling, the horizon was there as if it was separating the sky and the sea, making them unable to be one.

'_**Farewell, My Dear Sun'**_

It was the name of the painting.

And stood there, facing the canvas was a middle aged man in white, admiring every stroke of brush which was filled with emotions.

"Good afternoon, Shiki-san," greeted another man with reddish brown hair. "You like this one?"

"Yes. Even though I actually don't know what emotion I should feel when staring at it. Is it sadness, disappointment, anger, happiness, or love? I just… run out of word, Akabayashi-kun."

The brunette chortled. "Yes… maybe it's because the painters were lovers who were separated by death? I don't know the details, but maybe you can ask Tsugaru over there. They say he knows the couple painting this."

Shiki laughed. "No, no. I don't need to know that much. I'm just curious about one thing… why is the paint at the horizon looked a bit dirty?"

* * *

_**You are my sky  
I am your sea  
Death is our horizon**_

_**The sun is maybe our remaining time  
Wait until it disperse me into thin air  
I will meet you in the sky up there**_

* * *

**END**

* * *

The Indonesian version of the poem rhymes. But, since this is a translation, I can't do much thing about it. And, it's a bit lame, huh? ==

Also, yes, it was blood Kanra used to finish the painting. *trollfaceplz*

Well, that's all. Mind to review? :D


End file.
